


Size Queen

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hank gets pegged. We all know what we're here for.
Relationships: Greer Grant Nelson/Hank Pym
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 4





	Size Queen

Hank shifted nervously on the balls of his feet as he waited for the door to open. Fucking in the Avengers Mansion in the first place was a bad idea; they were liable to get caught, and if someone heard, they could quickly be surrounded by half a dozen people. Even if that was acceptable under ordinary circumstances, it probably wasn’t under these. He would get mocked for weeks. 

The sound of footprints came from the other side of the door, and Hank hid the object he was holding even further behind his back. A moment later, Tigra opened the door. 

She gave him a once over, clearly spotting the suspicious way he was standing instantly. “What did you bring? Flowers? Wine?” 

He handed over the strap-on, looking just a little bit sheepish. 

“Right, just what we both wanted.” 

Greer hadn’t been particularly surprised about the fact that Hank liked being pegged, which was somewhat strange. Did he just look like the kind of guy who liked being pegged? Or had the Skrull liked being pegged? He couldn’t just ask her about the Skrull, though. 

Wait. William existed, so that meant that... yeah, no pegging had happened there. 

Greer sighed, pinching his ass to bring him back to reality. “You look deep in thought.” 

“You don’t... seem that surprised about this whole thing.” 

A smirk. That wasn’t good. “You do realize that I can talk to Jan, right? Your kinks are tights, being pegged, and biological caving. The latter of which is... a bit weird, I have to admit, might indicate that you can’t get it up, but...” 

“I-” He swallowed. “I can get it up!” 

It was true, but he didn’t get much of an opportunity to argue his case because she nodded towards the bedroom, and he scurried to open the door for her. 

He was tugged by his tie down into a kiss, and Tigra purred at him. “Okay big boy, get your clothes off, and get on the bed.” 

Hank followed her orders, stripping off all of his clothes and lying on the bed ass up. 

“Look at you,” she purred, “such a pillow princess, you don’t even think for a moment that I might want to ride you first.” 

“Do you want to?” 

The fat head of the dildo rubbed against his hole, all slicked up already; Tigra must have poured it on while he wasn’t paying attention. “Right now, I just want to wreck you later. Maybe later, I’ll have you shrink down and go inside my pussy.” 

Hank closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of being stretched, and he groaned as the thick head of the dildo popped into him, that had been a difficult specification to match, a broad head that would really make him feel it going in, that also didn’t scrimp on the width of the toy lower down. There was nothing more disappointing than a thick head with a thinner base. 

“Such a size queen,” Tigra murmured, “not that that’s really a surprise, you probably have a Giant-Man sized one at home.” 

The blond didn’t, mostly because it would be impossible to hide that. He didn’t want to imagine Reed or Tony digging through his cupboard and finding the 38-inch dildo he’d squirreled away in there. 

“I don’t,” he informed her, “that one’s treated with Pym Particles. I can make it grow.” 

“Hm,” the cat woman slammed her hips forward, causing the rubber phallus to be buried inside him up to the root, “can you make it grow right now?” 

She was fucking him hard, far harder than he had ever fucked himself on the same toy, and it was hard to keep a conversation going when he just wanted to thrust his hips back against it. One slender clawed hand wrapped around his leaking cock, and Hank gasped. 

He stuttered while trying to answer her question. “I could probably make it grow if I concentrated, but with the way, I am now, I might accidentally make it grow to full size.” 

Tigra’s tongue traced over the shell of his ear, causing Hank to shiver. “Can you try? For me? I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Hank nodded, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He willed the dildo to grow inside him, stretching his walls even further, while also trying to desperately stop it from reaching its full 38 inches, because the absolute last thing that he would ever want to happen was to have to go to medbay to get that removed from his insides. 

It was still quite large when it finally stopped, large enough that Steve would probably notice in the meeting room tomorrow when he couldn’t sit down without wincing, but Tigra took absolutely no mercy on him, pulling back and slamming her hips forward so hard that Hank screamed. 

There was no way that anyone had avoided hearing that, and Hawkeye was probably coming over to investigate immediately, but the woman behind him didn’t slow down. Instead, she fucked him hot and heavy, as wet sounds filled the room. He whined as he heard heavy footsteps outside, and buried his face in the sheets as if that was ever going to hide his identity. The worst part about everything was that he was still painfully hard, leaking all over Tigra’s hand. 

“It turns you on,” she murmured in his ear, squeezing down hard around his cock, as Hank bit down a yelp, “doesn’t it? The thought of someone coming in and seeing you like this? Desperate for a huge cock. Wouldn’t that just ruin the team mom image you’ve spent so long building back up?” 

The scientist whined. It wasn’t that, to be honest, he doubted that any of the team cared about his sex life; most of them were probably just happy imagining that it was non-existent, just like he was about them. It would be a surprise, but the worst that would happen was a few more awkward silences. He definitely didn’t want Clint to see him like this, though; Clint would tease him mercilessly. 

“I don’t know, I think he would find it hot,” Greer commented, and Hank didn’t realize he’d said that out loud. She moved her hand even faster, a few quick short strokes. 

He was coming over her hand the second that someone kicked the door open.


End file.
